A short Vacation Forever
by httydforever
Summary: What would of happened if Hiccup would of taken a vacation forever? What would of happened if he drug a certain shield maiden along with him? I know this story has been worn out but this is my take on it. I do not own HTTYD, HICSTRID, K
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a more traditional HTTYD story for once so here it is. This is going to be my take on the whole vacation forever thing, will be updated periodically.


	2. Ch 1 Discovered

Well here is my first ever original httyd fan fiction, the main reason for doing this is to gain attention for my much larger story, Dragon Land as I have poured countless hours into it and only managed to get 2 reviews, 2 follows and 2 favorites... Its a great story so after your done reading this chapter of this one Please check it out! With that out of the way, The whole Hiccup finds Astrid scene is different in this story.

* * *

Hiccup POV

I ran through the forest with my pack I usually carried fish in slung over my shoulder, only this time there weren't a fish one in it.

Yes I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir to the throne of Berk am running away from, fame, fortune and life all because I couldn't kill a dragon, the single best decision of my whole life.

I stumbled into the cove that I would always hold dear to my heart and found Toothless no where in sight, probably just sleeping in a cave or something... I sat the sack down and yelled "Oh Toothless come out, come out, you and me are taking a little vacation... Forever. I flipped open the woven sack/pack to make sure nothing had fallen out during my trek through the woods when all of a sudden.

SLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

SLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I looked up to find Astrid setting on top of the rock Toothless was on the first day I wen't into the cove to gain his trust. She was sharpening her battle ax all while giving me a really t-ed off looking glare I couldn't think of anything else to say so...

"UM Hey Astrid, hi Astrid what are you doing here" I sighed after my less than not nervous sounding comment.

"I Wan't to know whats going on" she said jumping off of the rock and heading towards me putting the ax up against my neck and continued "No one just gets as good as you, especially you, start talking, Are you training with someone, Whats this?" she said grabbing one of the shoulder pads I was wearing that were connected to the riding harness.

I Shoved the ax at my throat away to the side and decided to play into what she wanted to know, "Just please calm down, I will tell you everything you wan't to know" "Good, you better not lie"

"OK, yes I have been training with someone outside of the Arena" this only seemed to make Astrid more Ticked that I had been 'cheating' on dragon training "NO YOU DIDN'T HICCUP THAT'S CHEATING YOU SHOULD BE EXPELLED".

I decided to use what she had just said to my advantage as I crossed my arms I retorted "What if I wan't expelled" this caught her off guard.

She just stood there in front me wide eyed like I had just grew a second third eye. "Hiccup just who is this Toothless guy who has been training you"

"He isn't exactly cool with vikings" he replied.

"So you have been hiding an enemy of Berk on our Berk, Do you know how much trouble your going to be in?"Astrid said in an almost calm like 'I now have his head nailed to a wall' voice.

"I know it sounds bad but he isn't dangerous and hes a great person" hiccup replied and Astrid said "So now when can I meet him, if he could make you able to take down a fully grown Nader who knows how much better he could make me" I could never understand girls... the love of my life just went from finally noticing me to holding an ax to my throat and now it seems as if shes interested in taking lessons from Toothless the night fury, of course she doesn't know that yet so I replied.

"OK, I will call him out but you must give me all of your weapons and promise me under no certain circumstances will you go back to the village and tell anyone about this, Got it?" Astrid seemed to think it over for a minute then complied handing me her battle ax and the two daggers she always carried with her then asked "So where is this Toothless guy that apparently trained you".

I decided to tell her the truth that Toothless had been standing 10 feet behind her the whole time to ensure she didn't do anything to harm me. "Well I hate to tell you but hes been standing behind you the whole time" Astrid whirled around and her eyes met 2 large green disks connected to a jet black and really sleek looking dragon.

The look on her face was priceless Fearless Astrid Hofferson was backing up to him fully petrified with fear she almost whispered "Ni-ight furry" then gulped.

I took the time to step in between the two and introduce each other "Toothless-Astrid, Astrid-Toothless" Toothless was doing great in the situation he just sat where he had been sitting the whole time, looking how he naturally did when I first threw the dagger away on the day I gained his trust.

It was Astrid who was Hyperventilating and trying to slowly sidestep herself over to her weapons that I threw far away after she handed them to me. I noticed and said "Not so fast Astrid you remember our deal' to which she replied "I THOUGHT A HUMAN HAD BEEN TRAINING YOU AND NOT ONE OF THOSE WINGED DEVILS!" She was now sprinting towards her weapons and Toothless sprung from the spot where he had been setting and walked over to the girl on two legs and with on front paw picked her up even though she was kicking, punching, and screaming and brought her back over and sat her down on a log in front of me.

Now if she will listen to me it is time to Explain.

* * *

Well there is Chapter one, funny story, in the first day this crappy story with only two or three lines got several favorites and follows, way more than Dragon Land which is 200 times better than this story will ever be... people... Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review! And please read my Main story Dragonland!


	3. Ch 2 Heated Arguments and Changed minds

Well My plan of using this story to promote Dragon Land seems to be working so that means I will continue writing this story. I would like to Thank everyone who has followed or Favorited this story or Dragon Land, many more chapters for each are to come.

* * *

**(ASTRID POV)**

I was more ticked off than I had ever been in my life, how could someone betray everything they live for by defying tradition, beliefs, and history. And this abomination has been living with us real vikings the whole time! These beasts steal from us and Hiccup the son of a chief has been hiding one! Hiccup lowered down so he was eye level with me, I was cooking on the inside and Hiccup was about to hear my wrath!

"Now Astrid please don't make this any harder than it is" HOW DID HE EVEN HAVE AN ARGUMENT! HE SIDED WITH A DRAGON! AND WHATS WITH THIS 'DON'T MAKE IT ANY HARDER THAN IT IS? WHAT IS HE GOING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING! I had had enough so I let loose on him.

"HICCUP! THAT'S A DRAGON! THEY HAVE RAIDED US FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS AND NOW YOUR TAKING SIDES WITH THEM!"

Hiccup responded "AND YOUR A VIKING! BEFORE DRAGON TRAINING YOU ACTED LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN EXIST, AND WATCHED DAILY AS I WAS TORMENTED BY MY PEERS, WHOLE VILLAGE, AND EVEN MY OWN FATHER!, OUT OF ALL OF THE YEARS I HAVE EXISTED GOBER AND THIS MAJESTIC CREATURE YOU CALL A DEVIL IN FRONT OF YOU WERE THE ONLY ONES TO EXCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM, EVEN AFTER I RIPPED HIS TAIL OFF RENDERING HIM FLIGHTLESS!"

I sat for a few seconds thinking of what I had just heard before Hiccup huffed and continued "AND YOU!, I FINALLY GET NOTICED AND YOU START TO ALSO NOTICE ME BUT INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, YOU TOOK SNOTLOUT'S OLD ROLE, I USED TO THINK HIGH OF YOU BUT NOW YOUR LIKE A SECOND SNOTLOUT TO ME!"

By now my chest was full of guilt realizing that I was the only one here who didn't have an argument in the world, was Hiccups life in Berk really that bad? I had always felt sorry for hiccup and looked down on Snotlout for torturing him but I never put a stop to it so I guess you could say I am just as responsible.

I couldn't think of anything better to do so I just sat with my head down in shame. About ten minutes passed and I finally looked just now noticing that I had started to cry, never before in my entire life had I felt this crushed inside I looked around and found Hiccup setting on the ground leaning on the Night Furry who was wrapped around him, that brought my mind back to the other part of the story. The dragon, I could now see why he would do something like this since his own people did nothing but mentally torture him his whole life and technically speaking the dragons never did anything to him.

But still that doesn't explain why he is leaning up against the worlds most deadly dragon and hasn't been baked by a plasma blast yet, ever since childhood were taught tradition by our parents and the biggest tradition of course is dragon killing, ever since birth I have heard nothing but stories of killing dragons, how heartless they are and that they have no mind and feel no pain and raid us on a regular basis just because they get hungry.

If my mind isn't tricking me I would say from what Hiccup has told me so far, it appears as if Dragons are intelligent, have feelings just like humans, maybe there's more ways to deal with a dragon than the typical slice the throat with a sword way of dealing with everything that us vikings have used for hundreds of years.

"Well are you now willing to listen to me?, sorry about my little outburst there.." I was startled at first I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Hiccup walk up and set down on the log beside me I replied "yes, more than ready and no I deserved every last bit of that, I think it might of finally woke me up" Hiccup then wen't over different facts about dragons and why they raid us, all thanks to some giant queen in the nest then he told me the parts I really wanted to know, the parts about how he shot down Toothless, how he ripped off the dragons left tail wing and how he fixed it and how such a fearsome dragon got named Toothless and the tricks he used to take down dragons without harming them.

By now all of my false viking teachings had flown out the window and were replaced by the cold hard truth, dragons were kind, gentle, loving, caring and amazing creatures. I was forever changed and that wasn't even the kicker, Hiccup said you could even fly a dragon, it may seem crazy at first but it also seems possible.

* * *

Well here's CH.2 sorry about the kinda abrupt ending but, its 3 am here where I live and my eyes feel like there about to pop out of my head... Please Favorite, Follow, and most of all Review

HTTYDForever OUT!


	4. To Guest

**HELLO YOU GUEST, AS OF RITE NOW THIS STORY IS ON HOLD! I HAD 2 NEW CHAPTERS DONE BUT WILL NOT POST THEM UNTIL I AM GOOD AND READY! BECAUSE APPARENTLY I AM AN IDIOT! I TREAT YOU GUYS WITH RESPECT AND UPDATE MY CRAP WHEN I FIND TIME IN MY HECTIC LIFE THAT COULD BE USED FOR BETTER THINGS THAN WRITING A STUPID FAN FICTION! SO GOOD BYE GUEST! MAKE AN ACCOUNT THEN MESSAGE ME ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS THEN I MAY UPDATE IN A YEAR!**

**sorry to my many loyal viewers but please blame the guest who rote **FINISH THE STORY YOU IDIOT!


	5. Ch 3 Take me with you

Well, I feel bad for all of my loyal readers so I have decided to go ahead and post another chapter anyway even though I said I would probably do it some time after I had lived a long life and died in the last chapter, I still would like to have a little talk with the guest that said it... As always Please check out Dragon Land, if you love this story you will think Dragon Land is amazing! It has a somewhat similar story line as httyd 1 but is far from it... Here goes nothing! Chapter 3

* * *

Ch 3 ...Still too ticked off at the haters to name it!

**Hiccup Pov**

I was now done talking to Astrid if she still wan'ts to kill dragons just for sport like the rest of the village ill just grab my backpack and jump on Toothless rite now and fly off for no one from this island to ever see me again like I am already planning to do whether Astrid wan'ts me to or not.

I looked back over to Astrid, she still seemed a little stunned about the other side of dragons and seemed to be thinking it over but seemed to not be as apprehensive with the presence of Toothless as she was when the two first met. "You've forever changed me hiccup, 14 years of my life wasted trying to kill the wrong creature, the only victims in the situation are the dragons we've been killing for 300 years. I'm just glad that I didn't kill one yet but still feel horrible about slamming the shield in that poor Nader's face let alone something being so human like and innocent locked up in a cage for 3 months" Astrid said still looking down in shame.

I took a minute to punch the air as hard as I could "YEAH!" I accidentally screamed, I looked over to find a bewildered looking Astrid now staring at me wide eyed with wonder. I could feel my face turning cherry red under the eyes of my crush. I mustered up the courage to stutter "n-o on-e um ev-er listen-s to u-m m-e" Astrid put her head back down in shame.

"Astrid, you wan't to know what its like to fly a dragon?" I said to bring her out of her out of her trance. About a minute later there was still no response and I turned around to get my stuff ready for the long flight to who knows where when I was about 4 steps away I heard some shuffling behind me and turned around to find Astrid standing a foot away, she literally leaped on me pulling me in with a giant bear hug and said "yes" I didn't know what to do so I embraced her wrapping my arms around her.

We stayed that way for a minute before breaking apart she backed up and gave my shoulder a hard punch "OUCH, WHAT WA-" I was interrupted while clenching my shoulder by Astrid saying "That's for beating me at dragon training" before I could retort she grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me on the cheek and said in a soft hushed tone "and that's for everything else". I was now blood red from the blush that started when she first hugged me.

Luckily she didn't see it as she had just turned around and trotted over to Toothless and held out her hand and looked away just like I had showed her and Toothless accepted it placing his nose in the palm in her hand "Wow" was all Astrid said. I walked over to the two, when I got there she was now scratching Toothless on his neck and gaining a deep purr in response. Thinking it was perfect timing I said "Would you look at that, Toothless the chick Magnet!" Astrid just chuckled while Toothless looked up at me and huffed then continued where he left off. I walked up to Toothless's side and jumped on while saying "Looks like its time to go on a little evening flight before the sun sets" Astrid got up and walked over to my side as I offered a hand out to her to help her up.

She grabbed it and jumped aboard putting her arms around my neck to hold on. I put my hand on Toothless's scaly neck and said "Bud up now gently" Toothless snorted and sprang into the air at a very high rate of speed, Astrid not expecting it just kept up a steady tight grip on my neck and a constant "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" straight into my ear. I decided not to say anything about it and go deaf. Toothless and Astrid continued on tormenting me in midair for about five more minutes straight before Toothless leveled out and I took the time to address Astrid "If you keep this up I should be deaf by the end of this flight" Astrid loosened up her grip and chuckled a "sorry"

The sun was just now setting and I tapped Toothless on the neck again signalling him to take us up even higher, once up in the clouds Astrid took her hands off my back and put them up making streaks in the clouds, soon the clouds were dispersed and we were left with the breath taking image of Berk when Astrid spoke up "This is all Amazing, He's amazing" she said reaching down to pat toothless's back earning a low warble of pleasure from the night furry. Soon we were back at the cove and Astrid said "We have to tell Stoic about the dragons other side" I grabbed her by the shoulders and in a harsh tone said "No, ever since a dragon took my mother when I was just a year old, my dad has hated dragons with a strong passion, he will probably never change and will kill Toothless, since he is a Night Furry vikings would get in a fist fight just to be the one to lop his head or kill to kill him".

Astrid just seemed to stare and slowly nodded and I continued "I had decided the best opportunity for me after today's dragon fight was for me to leave" Astrid now had a serous look on her face and looked about to protest so I said "Look Astrid you have a life here, I don't and never will, so I have to leave" She had an even more serous looking face now, and put her hand under my mouth preventing me from continuing to talk and said "I am Fearless Astrid Hofferson, not Heartless Astrid Hofferson, After what you've showed me in the last 4 hours I have felt more alive than I ever have in my life, and as I said before I am not Heartless, thus I can not kill dragons making me no longer fit in with this village so since you have taken the horrible life I did have, I wan't you to take me with you".

My mouth fell limp and I stared wide eyed.

* * *

How was that! From now on this story will be updated at least 3 times a weak, that's at least so you know what to hold me to. And no more FINISH THE STORY YOU IDIOT.. I will update it when I have time and this story is a long way from finished. I will probably be posting CH.4 later tonight because I have some really good ideas for it So Stay tuned and go Check out Dragon Land while your waiting! And also Don't forget to Favorite, Review, and Follow!

HTTYDForever out!, for a few hours anyways...


	6. Ch 4

**(Astrid POV)**

Hiccup was still staring at me wide eyed with his fly trap (Mouth) hanging open. "You do know it isn't polite to stare, and I've already saw one fly go in your mouth you may wan't to shut it" I said breaking Hiccup out of his trance.

"Um, Um AHEM, Now Astrid we've got to think this through you have a family, I am not very close to my dad so it makes it a lot easier for me to -" "You know the life of a shield maiden, id probably get outcast for not killing a dragon and who knows, if you get attacked my dragon fighting experience will work just as well on humans, just please Hiccup I don't wan't to live with these heartless killers the rest of my life". "Fine, but you can't ride on Toothless, I need him to carry my gear and me but with you and all of your weapons and cloths on he would tire quickly and not fly as long".

I Huffed and stared at the ground thinking of possible ways I could go with Hiccup, thinking of possible ways, suddenly a great idea flashed into my head I looked up to find Hiccup scratching toothless's head and said "I wan't the Nader from the kill ring".

I now really had hiccups attention, and he seemed really lost at words again "Um, Are you sure you would be ready for that kind of commitment, Did you even fully think it through?. Do you fully understand what that entails?" I chuckled again since he had explained what it fully entailed already and said "I was born ready" Hiccup is really a big pushover, I hadn't even tried that hard and with a little bit of persuading I have gotten everything I have wanted. The dragon is the thing I wanted the most, just think of all of the cool adventures we could have together until death do us part like Hiccup said.

"Well since it now looks like your coming with us on our little vacation forever, I need you to go back home and pack up all of your weapons. I have an idea for our disappearance and I will need a full pair of your clothes" I was bewildered as to why Hiccup would need my clothes so I asked "Um, Why?" and Hiccup said "Because were going to fake death by dragon" Hmm, now that's an interesting idea and I could see why Hiccup would come up with that, No one would look for us if were dead.

The last thing Hiccup said before I wen't back to the village to start packing was "meet me at the arena at midnight"


	7. Ch 5 The Real Dragon Training PT1

Well sorry about not updating for a while but I have just started back in school and being in grade 10, makes it a little bit difficult to find time to write. And also please check out Dragon Land, its a really good story.

* * *

**(HICCUP POV)**

Astrid was hell bent on joining me on my vacation forever, I knew I couldn't stop here nor make her live somewhere she didn't wan't to live. Berk is an experience I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy.

Astrid was supposed to meet me at the arena in about two and a half hours but before that could happen there had to be some preparation for our 'deaths', I wouldn't wan't the village to search for us so I took another flight on Toothless hoping to be able to literally 'grab' some game.

After about five minutes of flying we came across a pack of boars in a small clearing, a tap on the neck of Toothless later we swooped down and Toothless used his claws to pick up a unsuspecting animal from the pack, ripping his claws through the spine on impact killing it instantly. "OK bud that was just what I needed, now take me back to the cove" He complied and soon we landed back down in the lush grass of our cove. Toothless deposited the large boar by the rocks he was on when I had first entered the cove and I grabbed my dagger and got to work. With the help of several large old empty clay medicine jars I had collected enough blood for the scene and also with a basked I had got enough I guess you could call it 'really bloody looking uncooked meat and guts from the dead animal to at least make it look like we were mulled and killed in the arena then the dragons took us elsewhere to be eaten, vikings thought Dragons liked to eat humans but were dead wrong.

During the time iv'e lived not many people have died directly from dragons, but when they did die nothing like missing heads or large body parts have been reported and when there were the limbs or other parts missing they were usually found mostly intact near where the fight had taken place, If anyone had really paid attention this would show a dragon will not eat a human, not saying the queen wont though.

After that part was done, I then turned my attention to one of my outfits I had brought along, I gave it to Toothless so he could do his 'magic' and got back a pile of shreds, I took them to what was left of the boar carcass and stuffed them inside and pulled it back out, the green tunic and brown pants now had the perfect balance of blood stains and rips to make it look I got killed by a dragon.

Toothless who had been following me since I had picked up what he thought was his artwork but was my ripped up clothes was looming over me with the same, I reached over for the bloody and ripped clothing and received a low growl from the night furry "Ugg not again, will you shut up if you get the rest of the boar" He stopped growling and trotted over to the boar remains and dug in, the sound of the bones cracking echoed from the forest.

I looked up to the sky and found the time on my wrist time device which consisted of a traditional ornate viking sundial but in a compact wooden size that could easily fit in the palm of your hand and be used anywhere and anytime.

"Shoot" I was 5 minutes late for my appointment with Astrid, I swiftly grabbed the large saddle bag that contained the supply's to fake me and Astrid's death. Toothless was still eating but my worried voice was enough to get him away "Toothless, were late we need to get to the arena" Toothless let out a soft warble that probably meant something along the lines of "alright" and lowered his back.

I tied on the saddle bag and hopped on and we took off.

**(POV OF A CAGED DRAGON)**

I lay on the cold hard stone floor, my beautiful scales know it all to well.

_(Flashback)_

I had sadly forgot to go sleep on time and found myself bounding out of my private cave away from the rest of the dragons ans the fat queen. I am usually asleep by now and when asleep a dragon isn't effected by the signals sent out by the queen and once one is under the spell there was no getting out of it until the queen is full, the sad fact is she makes us raid human villages and sometimes the humans get in our way while our bodies are trying to meet the queens demand, no matter what our mind and conscious tells our bodies about what were doing whether wrong or rite there's no control over yourself when the queen is calling you.

I flew out of my cave knowing it would be useless trying to break free from the queens in control as many have tried it but have resulted in the queen directing their bodies over her mouth and you know what comes next...

About 15 minutes later the other dragons were pouring into the village as the sounds of fighting rang out across the land as metal met scales. I spotted a unprotected sheep gnawing on a patch of grass. I lowered myself and hovered just low enough to get a hold of the sheep's back, with a firm tug the sheep was now air born as I set course to the queens lair just to get this nightmare over with since you got out of the queens control once you had brought a satisfactory haul back.

I was almost to the edge of the village when I heard a loud whirling sound that seemed to be getting closer, I panicked dropping the sheep in the process of having a bola ram me in the side getting tangled up in my right wing and sending me plummeting to the ground and heading straight towards a small cottage head on.

I flapped my left wing as fast as I could but only managed to send me into a faster downwards spiral. The cottage was approaching fast and the only thing I could do was close my eyes and hope for the best.

CRACK! I flew straight into the house destroying the front in the process and was fine until I came into contact with the thick main supporting beam. And everything went black.

I woke up in a caged cell.

_(END FLASHBACK)_

I had been put in the program the vikings used to train their hatch lings to kill us dragons. I had lost hope because in the end they still kill you, after your beat up by the kids some the Nightmare is the first to go and the other dragons like me are executed in the following days, I had heard it from a Terrible Terror who had slipped out and lived to tell the tale. The Nightmare was scheduled to get executed tomorrow by the boy who seemed to know more about dragons than anyone else on this island, I like him because he was able to take us down without us getting harmed in any way. But the strange thing is he smells of the lone Night Furry, and strongly to. I rubbed the large ugly brown spot from the loud mouthed girl with the ax. That day had hurt more than just my face, it hit deep in my heart, I hadn't really tried to ever not hurt humans before and tried to not be a part of the raids in fact the raid I was captured in was my third raid, the first one being a year ago I am 11, the queen can only control you if you've reached 10 years of age. I thought just trying to scare the humans would work but instead Nader got a ax with a shield to the nose.

"CLING" The sudden sound made me jump out of deep thought, I could hear the gate opening outside 'Strange' I thought most of the village would be in bed by now and no one had come by this late the whole 3 months I had been here.

As the footsteps got closer I could only smell one person 'THE GIRL WITH THE AX' She said "HICCUP, I Am here for Dragon Training" I knew Hiccup was the one that smelled of night furry and Dragon Training was the name of the class that the teens fought me in. As the footsteps grew closer I stood up and stretched my wings and legs getting ready for battle. This girl was now going to find out how a dragon is when its actually after you and not your food. My thoughts were interrupted again by the girl who seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second "HICCUP FINE I AM GOING TO TRAIN THIS DRAGON WITHOUT YOU!" I was about to burst out of my scales but wait wha? Train, Dragon, Huuu? I was now out of my fighting stance and now curious, I took another whiff of the smells around me and zero'ed in on the girl, I could smell the slightest faintest smell of 'night furry'!

CLICK! I barley had time to think anymore before my cages latch unlocked and the door lightly swung open to reveal the girl standing just feet away, I let out a low hiss as she jumped back a foot and started nervously talking "Umm, Ummm, Hey there pretty girl, I'm really sorry about hurting you, I just wasn't thinking straight at the time so could we please be friends?" I cocked my head to the side.

* * *

Im about to fall asleep, this will be a split chapter... Please Favorite, Review, Follow

HTTYDForever out,


	8. Ch 5 The Real Dragon Training PT2

OK I'm bored so you know what that means, NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

**(POV OF A CAGED DRAGON)**

Still staring at the girl, I contemplated my next move. I guess we could be friends but first she's going to have to get rid of the battle ax strapped to her back.

I couldn't just say it to her because it would just come out in something like 'wraaaak' I decided I first needed to get her hands on the ax before I motioned her to throw it away, I did what us dragons do best and instilled a little bit of fear in her "HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I let out a loud hiss and before I knew it the ax was off the back and in her hands. I then did a quick move with my head to the side motioning for her to disarm herself.

Her icy blue eyes bounced down from the ax in her hands and up to me, she made a throwing stance and flung the ax far away getting it lodged into the far wall all while muttering "if this gets me killed I will find a way to haunt Hiccup from his life on earth to his life in Valhalla" She then turned back around and presented herself to me unarmed and I could feel the fear radiating off of her from 7 feet away.

"Alright the 'great Astrid Hofferson is all yours, do as you wish, I don't have a single weapon on me so you can, rip my head off or even rip me limb to limb" Hmm sounds quite enticing really after all she's tried to kill me 4 times in the past 3 months, but I know I can't bring myself to do it. I decided to do the next best thing that would probably tick her off just as much as she did me with the big mark she left on my face. I started walking closer and closer each step the girl who's name I had just found out is Astrid cowered in even more fear.

Soon my face was close to hers, looking into her eyes I could see, truth. I found allot of sadness, honor, of course fear, and much more than normal lies, not told by her but told to her, going further into the lies part I also found allot of anger attached to them. Seeing she had nothing to hide I decided to put my plan of revenge into action.

By now she had sweat from the fear rolling down her face and I just had to clean it up for her. I abruptly stuck my long saliva covered tongue out and begun an assault of slobbery licks all up and down her torso and face "OH MY GODS! HICCUP I AM GOING TO HAUNT YOU WHETHER I DIE OR NOT" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It only lasted 30 seconds before I stopped having my fun of giving a viking a bath for the first time in probably dragon and viking history! After I was done she flung the loose saliva coating her arms and face off. After re-collecting herself and drying off as much as she could she made a questioning pose and said "does this mean were friends?" I contemplated it then nodded.

She tried to walk close and I let off a low growl still not fully trusting her, after all she tried to kill me before. She continued walking towards me until she was a half a foot away, she slowly looked away and held the palm of her hand out in front of my face, knowing what she wanted to do I closed the gap feeling the soft human skin for the first time. A warm feeling fluttered in my heart, just maybe there is hope.

* * *

Well, I decided to cut that one short leaving that at a good cliff hanger point, you are wondering what will happen next aren't you? Well, sorry you gotta wait till its finished it may or may not be uploaded tonight... So in the mean time I wan't you to go check out Dragon Land since your into httyd and that sorta thing, I mean since you already clearly have nothing else to do sitting here reading the crappier of the 2 stories... But anyway don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review... Yes I do read them and yes I do listen to your opinions and thoughts.


	9. Ch 6 Departure

Well looks like its time for a new chapter!

* * *

**(ASTRID POV)**

I scratched my Naders neck affectionately, all while still wondering where Hiccup was.

My question was answered as Hiccup strolled out of one of the dark edges of the massive arena, Night Furry in tow. I immediately cut to the point "Well look who finally showed up" I piped. Hiccup responded "I showed up rite after you arrived and have been hiding in Toothless'es wings over in the dark area I just came from.

I was now somewhat ticked off he was here and didn't even help but before I could say anything he continued "I know your about to ask me why would I risk being haunted for the rest of my life but just hear me out, a bond between you and a dragon is stronger if you make it by yourself without me holding your hand". I now couldn't say anything as I didn't know much about bonds but knew he was probably correct.

He then walked over to one of the crates used for dragon harming weapons and pulled out a bola and brought it over to me and the Nader, the dragon in question seemed the slightest bit scared around something used to kill dragons and tensed under my palm, Hiccup noticed and reassuringly told the dragon "Don't worry girl these aren't for you there for Astrid". Wait? What, Bolas for me, What use do I have for them?

I didn't have time to say anything as Hiccup slashed through the rope on each end holding on the weights then cut the rope in half and tied the rope around my dragons neck. What was it for? Wait, REIGNS! I had completely forgot the fact about flying the dragon. "Good idea Hiccup I had almost forgot about that". "Yep its just something to hold on to since were kind of in a hurry, And OH that reminds me, I need that set of clothes I asked you for, time to 'Die'. Astrid wen't to her bags and grabbed the clothes while Hiccup started making the Arena look like a horror story.

With the help of Astrid's newly acquired dragon and Hiccups boar blood, the selected pieces of clothing looked well used, ripped, and drenched in blood as well as there were now bloody Nader tracks all over the arena with various pieces of the clothing laying near one another as the area around the clothes was soaked in the crimson substance.

About an hour later the whole scene looked like something out of a tale from a gruesome viking folklore story, We released the other 4 dragons so they wouldn't have to face death and Hiccup and I were tieing the final not-ts to our dragons to keep our gear from falling off, It was now early morning and people were starting to stir around the village, Hiccup had made the Naders door in the arena look like it had been busted out by the now tame dragon it once contained, and the villagers would probably think me and Hiccup had came here for some late night training and found the Nader loose and tried to fight it and lost with it killing then eating us and then the dragon let all of its friends out, that's what we wan't to be conveyed to the village.

"Were ready" Said Hiccup breaking my glare from the arena I responded "Lets go" as I jumped on the back of my dragon and gave her the nudge to take off, we flew straight out of the gate with Hiccup following. All I could think was 'What adventures await us'.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter being short and updates not being frequent, school is really hard and I find it hard to find time to write now, Remember to check out Dragon Land and Don't forget to Favorite, follow, Review this story!

HTTYDForever OUT!


	10. Ch 7 Fallen Dragon

More than time for a new chapter... Been so busy with school lately. Sorry about the extended periods of no new chapters. And is it just me or is the line thing that was used to divide parts of the chapter gone? if it is that is a TERRIBLE! update because i'm back to doing this...

yay...

**BERK GENERAL POV**

The next morning preparation for the normal celebrations that happened after the 'Devil's' throat had been slit were under way, no one had yet been to the arena but a parade of grumpy viking men with one woman in the group were just crossing the bridge to get to it now. Gothi the village elder usually had nothing to do but sit up in her tiny hut on the peak of Berk's tallest mountain was in the lead each man in the group was carrying several bags of banners, ribbons, decorative items, etc as Gothi had made them do so, each man complied fearing the wrath of Gothi's iron wood staff slamming into their viking helmet if they failed to follow her orders.

When the band got to the end of the bridge Gobber who had came along just to sit and translate the commands Gothi was inscribing into the sand. "Ok you!" Gobber said pointing to the end of the line of Vikings that were now standing single file "Pick yer Nose" "Huu-" "OHHHHCHIEEEEE" Screamed Gobber as the staff collided with his helmet. Gobber took another look at the lines drawn in the sand "Oh i'm sorry don't pick yer nose, instead go inside the arena and pull the weapons table out that has all of the dragon killing things on it we use for the final exam" pleased with the quite easier job Silent Sven ran off towards the arena to complete his task and get on with his life as Gobber continued "OK next I wan't you five to start hanging the ban-" "AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Collective gasps were heard from among the crowd as Silent Sven had finally found his voice. As everyone was running inside the arena and laid eyes on the sight no one was saying a word as the group squeezed the rest of the way through the narrow entrance gate/

Slowly the two eldest out of the group Gobber and Gothi made their way through the crowd and finally got their way to the front of the crowd to see what everyone was staring at with their mouths hanging down. At first Gobber's eyes saw a institutional white colored Sven standing in the middle of the arena with the same slack jawed approach had to the situation, his eyes then darted to the most horrid sight he had ever seen in his entire life every dragon cage was wide open and no dragons were in sight, but that wasn't the biggest thing that caught his attention. There were blood stains coating the walls of the Arena with various piles of organs or meat laying among the scene, but still that wasn't what caught the most attention, laying about 10 feet away from one another was a very familiar looking studded leather headband that was now destroyed and was thoroughly soaked with blood and a badly dented viking helmet with one horn broken off, the same helmet the chief of Berk had given his son, and the same son who was Hiccup, Hiccup was the closest thing to family Gobber had ever had since his parents died and now Hiccup was gone to. "Hiccup" was all Gobber could say before blacking out and slumping to the ground.

Apparently the loud clinking of Gobber falling over brought everyone there back to the gravity of what had happened, several of the younger men broke out in a run out of the gate and across the bridge determined to get to the chief.

**Meanwhile in the air miles away.**

"I think I see a large village in the distance" screamed Astrid trying to talk to Hiccup through the wind. He replied "Lets get close"

They flew up to the shore just above the docks to identify what village they were at, "Oh, no" Astrid said recognizing the the crest of the village, a monstrous nightmare with a sword through its heart "Yep I think we've just stumbled upon the village of 'Fallen Dragon' the one place in the world who's only hobby is dragon killing and dragon slaying competitions" Neither got another word out before the distinct sound of bolas ripping through the air. Before either them or their dragons could do anything all wen't black for the 2 dragons and 2 humans.

Awww... I'm so mean aren't I... That was a nasty little cliffhanger... Hopefully this story gets updated before the next millennium... Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review.

HTTYDForever OUT!


End file.
